Pebbles and Tears
by anonmachine
Summary: Takes place when Celebrian was young. She swallowed a pebble and refuses to be pacified, leaving Celeborn no choice but to turn to Drastic Measures...


Disclaimer: I don't own Galadriel, Celeborn or Celebrian. Tolkien owns 'em, not moi...

Author's note: Funny little story about Celebrian when she was an elfling.

* * *

'...and so ends the tale of "The Fall of Gondolin."' concluded the lord of Lothlorien with a smile.

Celebrian stared at her father with wide-eyed fascination. 'But ada, what ever happened to Glorfindel?'

'Ahh, pen-neth, [young one] he fell with the Balrog into the abyss. But since he gave his life nobly, by sacrificing his life to save those of his people, the Valar granted him with another life.'

'So he is reborn?'

'Aye, Celeb-gwilwileth,' [Silver butterfly] he said, using her pet nickname.

'That was a beautiful story, ada, could you please tell me another one? Please?'

'Not now for I am weary,' he said. 'Perhaps another day?' he added quickly when he saw the becoming of a tantrum. Celebrian pouted.

Celeborn picked daisies and wove them into his child's golden mane skillfully. 'You look like a little princess,' he announced when he leaned back to inspect his work. The elf-lord's diversionary tactic worked. The pout disappeared. Celebrian giggle and kiss her father lightly on his cheek.

Galadriel looked up from her embroidery with a smile. She placed her embroidery on the grass beside her and held out her arms to Celebrian. Her child disentangled herself from the embrace of her father and leapt into her mother's arms.

'My little Celebrian, how you have grown! You will be getting married soon!'

Celebrian wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'But boys are disgusting! I don't ever want to get married!'

Both parents laughed and shared a knowing look.

A butterfly flitted gracefully just above the head of Galadriel. 'Ammë! [Mother] Ada! [Father] Look! A butterfly! Isn't it beautiful?'

'But not as beautiful as you, Celebrian!' Celeborn declared, following the butterfly's flight.

Celebrian pulled herself from her mother's hug and raced after the butterfly.

'Celebrian!' called the exasperated mother.

But the elfling ignored her and she skipped and danced on the grass, never taking her eyes of the butterfly.

Galadriel made to get up but was stopped by Celeborn.

'Let her be, my love, she cannot go far. These woods are safe, there is nothing to worry about.'

Galadriel frowned at her husband but settled down again.

'If you say so, dear.'

* * *

A terrified cry rang trough the woods. 'Ammë! Ada!'

The lord and lady of Lothlorien sprang to their feet and sprinted towards the voice. Their sharp elven hearing could identify the light steps just ahead as their daughter's.

'Celebrian! What is the matter, child?' demanded Galadriel when she saw her child.

Celeborn looked sharply about for any signs of danger. He regretted not having his weapons with him but one did not bring weapons along to a family picnic, did they?

Galadriel hurriedly picked up the weeping child and held her tightly. 'Celebrian?' she spoke softly, trying to soothe the elfling. 'Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?'

'No ammë,' Celebrian hiccupped and stared at her mother, her eyes wide and watery and her cheeks stained with tears, 'I am not hurt.'

Celeborn strode to the cuddling females angrily. 'Who was it then? Who hurt you?' he demanded, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

'No one, ada.'

Celeborn sighed. 'Then why are you so frightened?'

'I...I... s...swallowed a pebble!' wailed Celebrian, once more dissolving into hysterical tears.

Celeborn emitted a tiny chuckled. Celebrian only howled loudly, claiming that the end was near.

Celeborn's smile disappeared at once when he found himself the recipient of a deadly glare. He coughed uncertainly into his palm.

'Shhh, darling, you are not going to die. Elves are immortal, remember?' soothed Galadriel.

But the elfling's fears were not diminished. She refused to be pacified. No amount of soothing words could change her mind.

Finally, desperate to calm Celebrian, Celeborn subtly picked up a pebble and approached the tearful child.

'Celebrian, you don't have to worry about the pebble. I can get it out! Watch!' he commanded.

Celebrian watched from the corner of her eyes as Celeborn pretended to pull a pebble from her ears. Celebrian was delighted and stopped crying at once.

Galadriel sent her husband a grateful look. Celeborn merely grinned victoriously. But it was short-lived.

Then, in a flash, before neither parent could protest or prevent her, Celebrian snatched the pebble from Celeborn's hand and swallowed it.

'Do it again, ada!' she cried, clapping her hands.

THE END

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
